My Shining Star
by Glory Nizenea
Summary: It was New Years Eve when Hikari sat down to stare at the wide night sky. Soon afterwards, Daisuke joined her... Oneshot. Might have a sequel, but probably not.


My Shining Star

By Glory

Disclaimer: As the great Karisha said (me turning some stuff around so it's digimon and not Harry Potter and so it's just me and not two people)- Digimon belongs to various people, studios, and Video Game Machines (mostly Nintendo). I do this only for fun; so sue me, you will get some stinky ol'socks and maybe an old pullover... but only if you ask nice!

A/N: I revised this. As my bio said, I wanted to revise this story because it was written horribly and I know I can do a WHOLE lot better. I'd also like to thank everyone for reviewing my story—you're all very kind, even Flame Witch (LOL. No offense—you were right on some stuff). xP

----

Hikari gazed at the night sky in front of her; she was fascinated by the stars. It was strange to see so many beautiful things in one place and one time—not to mention it was strange to think that in thousands of years from now, they'd look totally different considering stars tend to both explode then remake themselves.

A hand came to her shoulder. She turned around quickly to see Daisuke smiling at her. She cocked her head to one side as he noticed he had startled her. He bowed his head in a apologetic way, then walked to her side with a kind smile.

"So… whatcha' looking at? Big Dipper, Small Dipper—Orion's Belt?" He smiled, his expression quizzical.

Her face lightened up the slightest bit. Originally Hikari's expression had been startled and just the slightest bit bewildered, but now she smiled slightly. That was her kind smile.

"I'm not sure... I'm looking at a lot stars. Not any specific group."

Before she could say anything else, he pointed at a small spoon formed by stars.

"Do you at least know what that is?"

Her face furrowed in a squint as she tried to make out the shape, though she couldn't really think of anything except a specific letter of the alphabet.

"A… P?" she said, eyes glancing at Daisuke. She knew she wasn't right, but Daisuke would correct her. How often did _that_ happen? Daisuke wasn't stupid (no, not at all), but usually she had no need to be corrected.

Daisuke grinned cheekily as his eyebrows raised. Normally he'd snort with laughter at the thought of Hikari talking about "P", but he didn't feel like ruining the mood. Not _quite_ yet. "Noooo... guess again. What else looks like a 'p'?"

As the thought struck her that Daisuke wasn't correcting her, but giving her a chance to correct herself, she raised an eyebrow in surprise, and then turned back to the stars. She thought of the astronomy that her teachers had droned on and on about, then remembered one of the most popular ones.

"The dipper?"

Daisuke's grin widened. "Bingo. Can you guess just which one?"

Hikari's shoulders drooped. Great—Daisuke got to be her astronomy teacher. She sighed and looked back up at the stars.

"By the size of it, I'll guess the Small Dipper."

"Correctdomundo! Now here's your prize..."

His left hand shifted forward in a fist. With his fist, he stopped right in front of her torso—with this motion, he didn't do it fast as if he was going to punch her, but merely gently, as if he had something inside his fist that he didn't want to accidentally lose due to a fast movement.

"Uhn…?"

Hikari blinked and stared at his fist blankly. Sometimes Daisuke's "prizes" could be REALLY scary. She winced at the memory of Christmas a few days ago—getting chased around her house by not only Daisuke, but a giant mistletoe was bound to put a cramp in the holiday spirits.

"You know you wanna' see what it is. Mwahahaha..."

His eyes flashed with a devious glint. She blinked at him, hesitated, then held out her right hand under his fist. He slowly opened his fist and... and... potato chip crumbs fell out onto her palm. They both blinked.

"Uh… dang. Sorry, Hikari. They weren't meant to be crumbs..." he said with an awkward voice, rubbing the back of his neck with a sweatdrop. She smiled a little more, then gazed at him with her head tilted to the left.

"It's okay."

Red started to flush his cheeks as he glanced at the sky. "'Kay..."

"So, Professor Motomiya, do you know what that is?" She finally let a grin slip as she pointed to a vast line of stars.

He glanced at where she pointed. After a second or two of rubbing a long beard that wasn't really there, he turned his sight back towards her with an expression of certainty.

"Orion's Belt." Daisuke grinned. He drew in a breath to start another sentence when he felt lips peck his cheek gently and then pull back a second later. He blinked twice, maybe thrice, then noticed he was staring at Hikari. He flushed. A lot.

"There's your prize," she said with a small smile as she sat down. Daisuke started to mumble something about Takeru, then grinned slightly.

"Haha! You kissed me!" He said loudly. Immediately she slightly regretted kissing him for the fact that now he could brag and bother Takeru about it.

It wasn't like Takeru would mind Dai's boasting, considering both he and she were like brother and sister. What was with Daisuke always thinking that they were more? Nonetheless, she turned to him with narrowed eyes.

However, before she could say anything, she heard a sudden cough from the back of the porch. Daisuke and Hikari had been at the front of the porch of the Yagami ("Kamiya") residence, so as they heard a cough that seemed to be right behind them, they slowly turned around.

Hikari blushed slightly as Tailmon was staring at them with both eyebrows cocked. Daisuke also blushed, but not as much. He waved slowly at the cat Digimon.

"Hey, Tailmon!" he said.

"Hi there." Hikari smiled and held out a hand for Tailmon to grab onto. Tailmon took the hand and walked on Hikari's lap. "...You want something?"

Tailmon also smiled and shook her head. "I just wanted to see where you were."

Hikari nodded back while Daisuke tilted his head to the right.

"Where's V and Patamon?" he said. Tailmon shrugged.

"Last I saw, Patamon was getting a snack with Takeru while V-mon was sleeping on the couch." She paused and smiled sheepishly. "Though, there was a pretty funny game of checkers between the two. V-mon lost."

Hikari giggled as Daisuke's bottom lip puckered.

"Not a huge surprise. I don't even think V-mon ever learned how to play checkers." Hikari glanced at Daisuke, who blinked at her with an innocent expression.

"He never asked... and, you know, I'm not exactly a checkers fan. That's Takeru's area." Just like Tailmon had done, Daisuke paused and smiled sheepishly. "Unless it's the other kind of checkers. I don't mind that kind. I'd wait until marriage, but that doesn't mean I don't mind it!"

Hikari and Tailmon stared at him with blank expressions. Another second later, Daisuke found two bumps on his head.

"Owowowowowowowow..." he said, rubbing his head. Then he glanced back at them and grinned slightly. "Heh... you hit hard. Almost as hard as Miyako does. Almost."

Hikari blinked. "No one can hit as hard as Miyako. Especially when she and Ken..."

"...How would YOU know how hard Miyako can hit?" Daisuke said, eyebrows raised. Hikari blinked.

"Uh... I er... eh?" she said. With a quick change in subject, she pointed to another constellation. "What's that one?"

Daisuke glanced at it. It seemed to take about a minute for him to reply. "I _think_ that's the Ursa Major. Not quite sure, though..."

Tailmon looked back at Hikari with a curious expression. Hikari cocked her head to the right after nodding soundly. Her eyes were looking at the stars with a kind of intrigued gaze.

"They're really pretty, you know—the stars..." she said in an dull voice as she stared at them. Her voice said "let's do something", but her eyes had that look in them that told Daisuke and Tailmon that she was helplessly spellbound with them at the second. An unbearable silence followed until...

"They're not as pretty as you... I don't think anyone is more beautiful than you." He couldn't help it. The silence, how open Hikari left herself—it was as if she was asking for him to say that. But then that following silence... It was the kind of silence that seemed even _more_ quiet than any before it—if that's possible—and it was an awkward, pregnant silence.

Daisuke blinked. The awkward silence was boring now, so he decided to kill it. "Did it work?"

Hikari glanced at him. "Did what work?"

Daisuke sweatdropped and then sighed. "Er... nothing..."

Hikari smiled a bit. "Hey, Tailmon? Could you go see what time it is?"

The cat-Digimon nodded and ran off to look at the time. While she was gone, Hikari smiled and turned to Daisuke.

"You okay?" she said. Daisuke smiled back.

"Yeah! I'm dandy. Want to see a constellation I made?"

She raised a brow. "Oh, you thought of a constellation? Is that even possible, never mind plausible?"

Daisuke blinked looking dumbfounded. "Uhn...? Er. I AM smart, you know... so, yeah. I can do anything! See? I'm about to show you a really cool constellation! So I'm smart, okay?"

Hikari, like Dai had just done, blinked while looking quite stumped. "I know you're smart, Dai..."

Before she could continue, he started pointing out certain bright stars. Hikari blinked as she started to play a game of _Connect the Dots_ with each star he pointed to until he got to the last one. Once he did, she smiled a little with her eyes narrowed in an appreciative expression.

"...Dai..."

He winked. "Just consider it a little present from moi. I hope you like your new Digital Camera." He paused as he noticed her touched expression, then went on... "I was trying to find a constellation that could look a lot like you or something, but since I couldn't, I looked for something you'd like instead. And wala! I found the awesome shape of a digital camera! Isn't it perfect!"

She smiled kindly, though his ego did make the present a _little_ less moving...

"You know, Dai... it IS New Years..."

Daisuke grinned. "…Enough said."

After a few minutes of just staring at the stars and a few words said between each other, Tailmon came back. She said that it was about five minutes until countdown.

Hikari nodded to Tailmon, then to Daisuke, and then went in the house with Tailmon to watch the happening of the new year. Daisuke only stayed a few extra minutes to stare at the constellations.

These stars... they were miracles. They brought light to dark nights, and Hikari's light once in awhile brought him courage.

Hikari was light—courage's light...

...And with that thought, he picked up his feet and headed inside to watch the countdown with the others.

...END...

----

A/N: Just in case you're wondering, I'm not avoiding Takeru in this fic. Takeru is an awesomeness character, I just wanted the main focus to be Daisuke and Hikari with mainly Tailmon cameos. I have some Takeru fics in my comp. at the second, but I want to finish them before loading. Keep an eye out for them!

Hope you guysies had a Merry Christmas and a wonderful New Year! …And sorry for how late this fic came out... Oo Heh, heh...


End file.
